


It's A Small Crime And I've Got No Excuse

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Dark Hermione Granger, Enemy Lovers, F/F, Femslash, Language, Not Canon Compliant, Oral Sex, Poetry, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24971476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Hermione would never get enough of her.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Kudos: 64





	It's A Small Crime And I've Got No Excuse

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd, but enjoy. xoxo
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters, not me, and I'm not making any money from posting this.

_Like a drug_

Hermione let out a small gasp.

The older woman chuckled, before moving down and capturing Hermione's breast in her mouth.

Her eyes fluttered close as pleasure racked her body.

_Like a drug_

Hermione knew this wasn't right,

Merlin, what would Ron do if he knew she was here?

Or Harry? Or any of the rest of the Order?

But she couldn't stop.

_Like a drug_

The dark-haired woman pressed kisses down her stomach,

Moving lower and lower.

Hermione's muscles clenched in anticipation.

She tangled her hands in the other woman's curls,

As she viciously attacked her clit.

_Like a drug_

Hermione let out a gasp.

The woman chuckled; she looked upwards, giving Hermione a smirk.

"You taste pretty good for a Mudblood."

Hermione growled.

_Like a drug_

Here she was, in the arms of the enemy,

But Hermione wouldn't lose any sleep over this.

But she should.

Hermione should stop, get out and leave.

_Like a drug_

Why did it continue when she knew it shouldn't?

She knew it was wrong.

Everything she had ever been taught told her that this wasn't supposed to happen.

She was taught attraction to the same sex was sinful,

But living in sin was so much fun.

_Like a drug_

She was sleeping with the enemy.

A Death Eater,

The very embodiment of what they were fighting against.

She was the forbidden fruit.

Hermione longed to taste the forbidden juices, to feel how good it felt to be bad.

Hermione threw caution to the wind,

And dove into something that she shouldn't.

This affair would be the death of her.

_Like a drug_

But it was too late.

She was already in too deep.

She loved the woman before her,

Loved her with every fibre of her being.

It was wrong, she knew that,

But Hermione was too far gone to care.

_Like a drug_

Bellatrix was her drug,

And Hermione would never get enough.


End file.
